


Believe in Valentine's Day

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Valentine's Day, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Happy early Valentine's  Day!





	Believe in Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Ladies and Gentlemen, I'M BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH DESTROYING HOLIDAYS. LET ME GO AHEAD AND DROP THIS VALENTINE DAY ONE ON YA!
> 
> Song Lyrics used:
> 
> Wicked Games – The Weeknd (My fave <3<3)
> 
> -

**_God I hate Valentine's Day. What's the point in buying someone something if they don't return that love back? That's a total waste of fucking money and love. I used to hate seeing couples and people in the store together or alone buying something for that special someone for Valentine's Day. I used to didn't really believe in it... but...now I got little spark in my heart..._ **   


**_-_ **

_I left my girl back home_   
_I don't love her no more_   
_And she'll never fucking know that_   
_These fucking eyes that I'm staring at_   
_Let me see that ass_   
_Look at all this cash_   
_And I emptied out my cards, too_   
_Now I'm fucking leaning on that_

_~_

_"God help me..."_

A red tentacle slithered along my chest, coating my chest in more sweet smelling slime that was starting to make me a bit dizzy. I don't know how I got here but...nnngh....

I felt something warm and wet wrap itself around my cock which made my eyes dilate from pleasure. I arched my back at the feeling as it slowly started to gently stroke my cock up and down, slowly and sensually.

**_My my my...look at you now..._ **

Now a bit dazed, I slowly looked around for the voice that echoed throughout the room. Once I did this, I got a good look of my surroundings which shocked me immensely. The room was decorated with red hearts and different types of Valentine decorations. There was a hovering baby Cupid up above with his bow and arrow, The arrow tip was heart shaped.

_"What the fuck?"_

**_You don't believe in love no?_ **

I still couldn't found out where the voice was coming from- sweet Jesus...

I felt a tentacle wrap and loop itself around my balls, gently fondling and juggling them around gently which sent shocks of pleasure through my already sensitive body. The slime that coated these tentacles had to be some sort of aphrodisiac because I was feeling hella good right then...

**_Hmph...We shall change that..._ **

Where the fuck is that voice coming from....

Then I felt something poke at my rim. Immediately I clenched but something poked it again which made my eyes widen a bit. Then I felt it push presistently against it which made me groan loudly as I then managed to push pass the tight rim and into my entrance which immediately clenched down on the intruder which continued to worm itself inside of me, slowly.

I felt it graze over a certain spot inside of me which made me gasp which allowed a red tentacle to slip into my mouth. My eyelids fluttered at the taste. It was sweet like cherries...Mmm...

Slime coated my lips as the tentacle started to slowly thrust in and out of my mouth, spreading its sweet-tasting slime around in my mouth which immediately escaped down the corner of my mouth and down to my chin where it would drip down on my naked, slime-covered chest.

**_Valentine's Day is a day for love..compassion...but yet you don't believe in such a thing...We should change that,no?_ **

I slowly arched my back some more as the tentacle inside of my barrier started to thrust in and out of my entrance at a considerable pace which matched the tentacle that was fucking my mouth. I could feel my jaws starting to get the achy feeling in them but at the same time, I was getting a good-feeling within my body that I was just making me feel so fucking good...

_Bring your love, baby, I could bring my shame_   
_Bring the drugs, baby, I could bring my pain_   
_I got my heart right here_   
_I got my scars right here_   
_Bring the cups, baby, I could bring the drank_   
_Bring your body, baby, I could bring you fame_   
_And that's my motherfucking words, too_   
_Just let me motherfucking love you_

_~_

The two tentacles wrapped around my dick and balls were gently stroking and fondling it which was sending even more shocks of pleasure throughout my body, nudging me towards the end...

_Allow me to help you out..._

That's when I slowly looked up and much to my surprise...the baby Cupid was...gone.

What the –

That's when I slowly looked in front of me to see a very tall...very nude...young man standing in front of me. He was handsome, looked be around my age and he had a broad smirk on his lips. I slowly moved my attention down towards his lower area which caused my eyes to widen in shock. Protruding forward proudly was his cock, it looked to be around at least...12 or more inches. A single drop of pre-come dripped down from it.

**_I help you out...you help me out..._ **

I raised an drunken eyebrow, looking at him with much confusion before he got down onto his knees and then the tentacle in my mouth slowly pulled out, saliva ropes connecting it to my mouth had easily broken as he slowly crawled ontop of me and smashed his lips onto mines.

I moaned into his mouth as pleasure and endorphins flooded my mind. I allowed his tongue to explore my mouth just as he allowed mines to explore his. He tasted like...sweet Valentine chocolate...

Finally he pulled away, his pupils dilated and his face looking aroused with lust and desire.

I then moaned loudly when I felt the tentacle that was still fucking my entrance slid over my sensitive prostate. He smirked down at me as he scooted down some until he was between my legs. I spreaded them a bit wider so he would have some room. I watched as he grabbed his cock and guided it to my already full entrance.

**_This may pinch a bit..._ **

That's when he pushed in alongside the tentacle that was already a bit much for my hole to take. My pupils shrunk as I let out a hoarse cry as he slid in with much ease. I winced as I felt my barrier struggle to accomadate his size. He panted softly before leaning forward until his body shadowed over mine.

**_Are you alright...?_ **

I shyly nodded as he let out a breath before he started to thrust inside of me. I let out broken cries as my throat was starting to become dry and tears were escaping my eyes from the pleasuring sensation of the undulating feeling of the two things inside of my barrier.

**_Listen, ma, I'll give you all I got_ **   
**_Get me off of this, I need confidence in myself_ **   
**_Listen, ma, I'll give you all of me_ **   
**_Give me all of it, I need all of it to myself_ **

**_So tell me you love me_ **   
**_(Only for tonight, only for tonight)_ **   
**_Even though you don't love me_ **   
**_Just tell me you love me_ **   
**_(I'll give you what I need, I'll give you all of me)_ **   
**_Even though you don't love me_ **

**_~_ **

After a few more thrusts, I was so close to coming that I could taste it. I gripped his shoulders as his thrusts had started to get faster, along with the tentacle still enlodged inside of me.

_"Oh god..I-I'm so...close...fuck..."_

Aaah...s-so am..I...nngh...

I suddenly felt this overwhelming feeling wash over me as I looked up at him, tears swelling in my eyes as he slowly leaned down closer until his lips were just hovering over mine.

_"I...I...love you!"_

**_I love you too...aaah!_ **

Once we both said those words, I smashed my lips onto his and I shook as I released hard onto my chest, splattering it with my hot semen as I felt him release deep inside of me, filling me up with semen.

Finally after a while, he pulled me away and I looked up at him, starting to laugh with joy as he smiled at me.

**_I hope you believe in Valentine's Day..._ **

_Let me see you dance_   
_I love to watch you dance_   
_Take you down another level_   
_Get you dancing with the Devil_   
_Take a shot of this_   
_But I'm warning you_   
_I'm on that shit that you can't smell, baby_   
_So, put down your perfume_

_Bring your love, baby, I could bring my shame_   
_Bring the drugs, baby, I could bring my pain_   
_I got my heart right here_   
_I got my scars right here_   
_Bring the cups, baby, I could bring the drank_   
_Bring your body, baby, I could bring you fame_   
_And that's my motherfucking words, too_

_Just let me motherfucking love you_

_~_ ****

That's when I woke up in my bed. Immediately I got up out of bed, though I got up too quickly as I staggered back some in pain as I felt pain in my ass. I groaned as I made my way over to the calender to see that it was Valentine's Day.

I quickly looked over to my nightstand to see a figurine of baby Cupid shooting his bow and arrow along with a note.

I staggered over to it and grabbed it and there it read,

**_Dear Issac_ **

**_I hoped I help you believe in Valentine's Day..._ **

**_Though whenever you need me...Just look at the Cupid figurine and wish for me..._ **

**_Signed – Cupid_ **

I smirked as I reached over to the figurine and picked it up. I then smiled softly, closing my eyes as I gently rubbed the figurine and that's when I heard a gently chuckle before turning around and smiling to see the young man from before with little white wings on his back.

_Listen, ma, I'll give you all I got_

_Get me off of this, I need confidence in myself_

_Listen, ma, I'll give you all of me_

_Give me all of it, I need all of it to myself_

_I need all of it_

_So tell me you love me_

_(Only for tonight, only for tonight)_

_Even though you don't love me_

_Just tell me you love me_

_(I'll give you what I need, I'll give you all of me)_

_Even though you don't love me_

_~_

**_You called...?_ **

I think I'm gonna enjoy this Valentine's Day...hehe...

THE END!


End file.
